Lorenzo Saijo
Lorenzo Saijo is a private detective and suspected member of the Foundation. He was an orphan who was picked up by Maximilian Saijo and taken under his wing. He was kept in the dark about the business his father took place in with the Saijo gang and eventually sought out a life in law enforcement. He became a key part in the Saijo's rise to power in New London as he worked as a dirty copper to help them take down rival gangs but covered it up by leading the investiagtion against his father. Eventually he left law enforcement causing him to start his own business as a private detective for the people of New London. Physical Appearance Lorenzo has undergone multiple augmentations to his body. He has a cybernetic right eye and a metal prosthetic arm. These give him several advantages and disadvantages. Lorenzo is tall and slim he has a large bushy blonde beard and short blonde hair that has been fully shaved on the sides, he also has blue eyes. Lorenzo is usually seen wearing a large black trench coat along with a hood and often wears a plain black mask to conceal his identity. Personality Lorenzo is a charismatic and very perceptive his trademark greeting and goodbye is always a point,wink and smirk. He however has a tendency to be incredibly lazy and procrastinate a lot which results in him having several incomplete cases and will only really dedicate himself to a case if he is really interested in it and gets some sort of thrill off of it. Abilities and Equipment Ice Mage: '''Lorenzo is able to create and manipulate Ice to his aid, allowing him to create an array of things such as pillars, walls, weapons and spikes. '''Augmented Eye and Arm: Lorenzo is granted increased sight and the ability to record anything his eye can see. His arm gives him increased strength and resistance. The arm also allows him to use and implanted several modules that also help him in battle. '''Stealth Module: '''The stealth Module allows Lorenzo to cloak himself for a period of time. This module is very faulty as if any outside source makes contact with him the cloak would deactivate. '''Storm module: '''The storm Module allows him to generate electricity and e.m.p waves from his arm. This is the module he would most commonly have on at all times. '''Revolver: '''Lorenzo has a trusty and simple revolver in his coat pocket. '''Clothing: '''Lorenzo is commonly seen wearing a trench coat. However occasionally he wears his battle armour. Sleek and simple. It protects him from basic attacks and is slightly magic resistant. Lorenzo.jpg '''Ice skates: '''Lorenzo has two ice skates on the bottom of his shoes which he can deploy. This allows him to navigate quicker and easier if used with his ice abilities. Trivia .Lorenzo has dreams of becoming president. .Lorenzo hates lazy people. He see's them as useless members of society e.g. Jane Relationships Leon Saijo - Lorenzo is on good terms with his brother. They have built a very strong relationship over the years of being together. Although the start was rocky they soon became very good friends and excellent combatants when together Kaito Kago - Lorenzo likes Kaito. He appreciates that he has been able to repair him on multiple occasions and see's that he is clearly loyal. Angel Rosseta - Lorenzo is a bit unsure about Angel. He finds her too unpredictable and isn't necessary a fan of the tentacles. Jane Rosseta - Lorenzo isn't on very good terms with her. He sees her as lazy and a useless leader, capable of doing little for the benefit of new london. He is also firmly believes she has been working with the cultists, that or he finds it very suspicious how passive she is with K.